<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Split My Heart In Two But Help Me Mend The Rift by ZaraMelMercury</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596666">Split My Heart In Two But Help Me Mend The Rift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaraMelMercury/pseuds/ZaraMelMercury'>ZaraMelMercury</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Split My Heart In Two [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Avengers Family, Emotional Hurt, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Omega Tony Stark, Post-Break Up, Protective Avengers, Protective Natasha Romanov, Sick Tony Stark, Tony Stark-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:14:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaraMelMercury/pseuds/ZaraMelMercury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to my A/B/O fanfic "Split My Heart In Two And Take Your Side Across The Rift".</p><p>Natasha and the gang are trying to help Tony recover from Steve's betrayal, but when natural obstacles, like Tony's heat and the general structure of the team, come into play... Things don't really seem  that simple.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natasha Romanov &amp; Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Split My Heart In Two [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, many comments on my previous story really seemed passionate about a sequel in which there was justice for Tony 😁🙃 </p><p>So, I succumbed and proceeded to write this.</p><p>I'm sorry it took so long to get started on this, but I'll see how I feel energy wise as I carry on writing. I've got the entire plot laid out, so all that I ask, is that you please be patient with me, dear readers. And don't give up on me! 💙</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>BOOM!</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"MY GOOD FRIEND, ANTHONY! We have all come bearing gifts, and food of garbage, in order to partake in the Midgardian tradition of swearing ultimate <strong>vengeance</strong> on your ex-love, while simultaneously enjoying ill beatings!"</p><p>The Norse God's thunderous voice echoed throughout Natasha's entrance hall, accompanied by the gigantic <strong><em>CLAP!</em> </strong>of the door swinging back on its hinges against the wall. </p><p>Tony laughed in spite of himself and followed Nat out of the living room to greet the team. </p><p>They could already hear Clint's bickering as they turned the corner, and soon saw Bruce already shaking his head in defeat while the archer attempted to correct Thor on his mixed-up pop-culture terms. </p><p>"Thor, for the <em>last</em> time," Clint sighed, exasperated, "it's called<em> '<strong>junk</strong> food'</em>. And no, it is not because it comes from the garbage. It's just considered unhealthy if you eat too much of it. And you call music 'sick beats' as in 'fun' and 'cool', okay?" </p><p>Thor furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, making him look like an adorably lost teddy bear. </p><p>"But why would you associate something as glorious as music with a term alike to sickness or violence?" </p><p>Nat and Tony, by this point, were trying their hardest to contain their laughter by biting on the their firsts while they helped to carry the snacks to the kitchen. </p><p>Tony was, admittedly, a little fearful at first about the team coming by to try and cheer him up, but he could already feel the familiar giddy laughter flow through his body like a cool and crisp autumn breeze, carrying warmth. It felt <em>good. </em></p><p>Nat was right about this idea, like she always is, about everything. </p><p>Clint face-palmed for probably the hundredth time in the span of only six minutes, while Bruce and Wanda snickered to themselves. </p><p>"Don't break your head over it, Buddy- we're a pretty messed-up species," Tony clapped him on the shoulder heartily. </p><p>"<em>But,</em>" Wanda interjected, "You love us anyway, don't you Thor?" </p><p>Once everyone was settled into the living room, and Nat and Tony came out with the food prepared, Thor beamed brightly and exclaimed, "Of course I love you all, my dear friends! And since tonight is especially reserved for showing dear Anthony our love, I can't imagine anyone here wanting to resort to violence as dear Clint explained."</p><p>And that was the exact moment the dam of laughter finally burst! Everyone was soon heaving in deep breaths of oxygen as faces turned beet-red and Tony was dubbling over on the ground, desperately clutching his chest! </p><p>And, even though his head was in his hands, everyone could see Clint's shoulders shake as he ultimately gave in and laughed with the others. </p><p>Yeah, tonight would be more than okay! </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night was most certainly <em>not</em> going okay. </p><p> </p><p>It was only around midnight, but something felt off to Tony.</p><p>He felt... He felt <em>weird. </em></p><p>They were all still relaxing in Natasha's living room. Eating snacks and enjoying each other's presence. </p><p>Clint and Thor were busy playing street racer video games on the floor in front of the TV, while Nat and Wanda were snuggling on the couch watching videos on Wanda's laptop. </p><p>Tony and Bruce idly sat chatting about a new engineering experiment on the sofa, behind the two gamers, when a hot, sudden wave of nausea overcame him. </p><p>Tony ignored it the first time, thinking it was just simply the stuffiness of the room and he went to open a few windows, letting the cool night air in. </p><p>But then the nausea came again, not even ten minutes later.</p><p>Tony breathed in a deep gulp of air and instinctively clutched at his stomach. But Bruce didn't seem to notice- he was simultaneously trying to talk to Tony <em>and </em>prevent Thor and Clint from killing each other from their competitive behavior! </p><p>- "I'm telling you, Thor, you press <strong>ALT! <em>ALT! </em></strong>He's gaining on us, come on! I <em>will</em> find a way to break Mjolnir, so help me!" </p><p>"Son of Barton, I will smite thee with enough lightning to power all of Asgard! Do not insult my battle strategies!" - </p><p>And everyone else looked completely fine. They were all laughing and drinking soda and Tony had been having fun the whole night. </p><p>So <strong>what</strong> was wrong? </p><p>Usually, he would blame it on just too many cheeseburgers and beer, but he'd only had two burgers so far and his alcohol tolerance was the best in New York! </p><p>But Tony stood up again to go and get a drink of ice water from the kitchen, and he pretended to ignore Nat's curious gaze that followed him. It was times like that Tony wished that she wasn't the best spy he'd ever known. </p><p>He collapsed against the sink, once he was out of sight and let the cool steel freeze over his skin and forehead. </p><p>'Mmmmhhmm...' Tony hummed contently. 'Feels nice... Feel too warm... Uugghh! Too hot! Mhmum... Why do I feel so hot? Ugh, it's like fire! Cold isn't working!' </p><p>Splashing himself with water, Tony tried to get rid of the burning fire licking its way under his skin, but it only flamed higher!</p><p>He was panting heavily. A thin sheen of sweat covered his body in a cold flush. </p><p>'Ah! Ah! What-? What's hap-?' </p><p>And then cold realization punched him straight in his gut. </p><p>'Oh no... Oh <strong>no!</strong> No, <em>no,</em> no! No, <em>please!</em> <em>Please</em> not now! Not now! <em>No</em>...'</p><p>Tony doubled over in pain as a rapid shot of lightning seemed to strike his lower belly. His whole body ached and his limbs had turned to mush. He felt the wet slick leak into his jeans and he let out a shameful whimper. </p><p>Everything was <em>burning!</em> He couldn't think, he couldn't stand up- he just wanted- he <em><strong>needed</strong></em> his Alpha! </p><p>'I just want my Alpha! I just want my- I miss my- I miss my Steve!'</p><p>Tony whimpered again shamefully and more wetness gathered between his thighs. More sweat gathered over his bosy. He clutched desperately at his stomach and his eyes were screwed shut as he tried to ignore the pounding ache. </p><p>'Please no... Steve... <em>Help...</em> - Steve can't help you! He doesn't <strong>love</strong> you! He's got a new Omega- But it <em>hurts! </em>Please, it hurts so bad!' </p><p>Panting and groaning as he shrunk against the cabinets, Tony's eyes watered as his heat began... and he had no idea how he was going to get through it... </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I'm alive!!! 🎉🎉🎉😄😄 School is just a lot for me, so just bear with me on the days when I don't have the energy to write, but when I start something I love, I will finish it, but I just want to make it perfect💙</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Tony's been in the kitchen for a while now... I'd better go check on him,' Natasha wiggled out of the burrow of pillows she'd formed with Wanda and slipped into the kitchen. Thankfully everyone else was (concernly) too invested in Thor and Clint's racing game to notice. </p><p>"Tones?" she called out softly, "You feeling okay? You smelt a little off sitting next to Bruce earlier and I-"</p><p>A sudden gasp escaped her!</p><p>This was the <em>last</em> thing she expected to see. </p><p>Tony was curled up in the corner across from Nat and smelt-...he smelt absolutely <em>lovely!</em></p><p>"Mmmhhmmm, Omega..." she purred. </p><p>She breathed in his spicy, cinnamon aroma and smelt the sweet slick leaking between his legs. Her soft delighted hum rolled into a deep and guttural possessive growl that made Tony cower back even further against the cupboards in fear. </p><p>"NN-Nat? N-Nat... d-d-don'tttt... P-Please..." Tony's thin and breathless voice was almost too quiet, Nat almost didn't hear it, but the scent of his fear was enough to knock through her haze. </p><p>She wrinkled her nose as the scent wafted to her. </p><p>'Oh no, scared omega. Scared my omega!Oh, shit. Bad Alpha! Scared- scared... <em>TONY!</em> Oh my God! Oh, Tony!' </p><p>She <strong>immediately</strong> snapped out of it and mentally slapped herself for letting her instincts get the better of her. </p><p>Nat immediately grabbed a scent-blocking rag from her medicine cabinet and wrapped it around her nose and mouth. The cloth was able to filter out any pheromones given off, so she was still able to control her primal urges.</p><p>'Okay, this is <em>definately <strong>not </strong></em>good! But hopefully Thor wouldn't have smelled Tony yet.'</p><p>Although Thor was from another realm, here on Earth, he identified himself as an alpha. Wanda and Bruce were both betas and Clint was an omega.</p><p>She needed Clint's help!</p><p>But first: Tony <strong>needed</strong> to calm down. His pupils were already so dilated, his eyes turned black. He was still scared and high on every emotion. </p><p>Nat crouched down low and slow, maintaining steady eye-contact the whole time.</p><p>Tony whimpered again in fear. His whole body was covered in a thick sheen of sweat and was pale and flushed. He believed he would throw up any minute.</p><p>More slick drippled from his hole and he curled in tighter on himself.</p><p>Natasha's heart tightened. It wasn't just her alpha instincts wanting to protect Tony; she hated seeing her friend so distraught like this! </p><p>Reaching out tentatively, she softly placed her hand to his forehead and nearly flinched herself at how hot his skin was to the touch - like a steel car burning in the sun at noon. </p><p>It took a few seconds for Tony to identify her and her familiar scent. But soon, his shivering stopped as Nat gently ran her fingers through his matted curls and let her hand rest on his cheek. </p><p>Tony purred happily once her touch settled in.</p><p>"Mmm, Alpha..." he murmured, dazed. His pupils dilated and his mind began to fill with that soft, golden haze of bliss. "<em>Alpha...</em>"</p><p>Nat visibly slumped in relief once Tony settled.</p><p>He scuttled a little closer. She made no sign that she wanted him to stop. He shuffled closer and closer until he could place his head on her shoulder. Tony let out an adorable squeak, to ask if he could go further. Nat looked down into his doe-eyes and couldn't help but grin fondly. She nodded and tilted her head so Tony could breathe in her scent where it was strongest at her gland. </p><p>He hummed once more, blissfully. "Mmmmm... Feels really good, Nat," he mumbled thickly. </p><p>She chuckled, "That's great Tony. You just focus on feeling good, that's all. But how's about we get you off the cold floor, huh?" </p><p>She scratched the spot behind his ear that was basically irresistible to him. Tony's purring made Nat feel warm inside; she was doing her job successfully. </p><p>She pecked a kiss onto his forehead. Her tone turned playful, "So you wanna get up from the floor now, Antoshka? You wanna go curl up all nice cozy on the bed? Huh? Come on, Sweet Omega, let's get up and I'll take care of you." </p><p>She held Tony steady as he wobbled on his legs and tried to close his legs, embarrassed by his slick. He sniffled quietly, but Nat pulled him close and cradled his head against her scent gland to calm him down. </p><p>"Oh, My Sweet Omega, you don't have to be embarrassed. It's an unfortunate thing to go through, but it's normal. Oh, it's okay. I'm here to take care of you." </p><p>"Who has to take care of who?" </p><p> </p><p>Fuck. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm still very much alive! 😄</p><p>I just haven't had a chance to prioritize or sum up enough energy to write really and it's just frustrating, because I want to write, but mentally, I just have to get through that wall. </p><p>Please stick around for the next chapter and kudos and shares are always appreciated. 💙</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If anyone watches Game of Thrones, see if you can find my Daenerys reference 😉 (Hint: it's a line she says to Missandei when they talk about the Unsullied and Greyworm) I used it to refer to everyone's bodily makeup in my fic so the tone didn't get too weird or unnecessarily scientific and kill the atmosphere.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For one moment, Clint stood unbothered in the doorway, snacking on some cashews, but the next, they all immediately spilled from his hand and scattered to the floor once he smelled Tony’s pheromones in the room. His eyes became saucers.</p><p>“Uuhhh… <em>Natasha?</em>” the anxiousness radiated off him and through his voice. Tony, sniffing the air, cowered further into Nat’s side as he smelt Clint’s uncertainty. He sniffled a shameful whimper.</p><p>“Shh, shh, oh it’s okay, Omega. It’s okay.”</p><p>She tried to console him, petting his hair affectionately, but Clint still stood shell-shocked in the doorway. Nat turned her attention back to him. Keeping her tone soft, but stern, she called his focus.</p><p>“Clint, I need you to get Bruce to take Thor outside while I get Tony upstairs to my room. You know where the tablets are, so I need to bring those too, but move quickly!”</p><p>“Good friend Natasha!” Thor boomed.</p><p>
  <em>Oh shit! </em>
</p><p>“I-“ he stopped short by the doorway and looked at the scene in front of him. Clint standing awkwardly by the kitchen island while Nat nestled Tony into her side with her arms protectively around him. Then, Thor smelt Tony’s pheromones in the air.</p><p>His mouth watered as Tony’s scent enticed his inner alpha. “<em>Omega…</em>” he growled darkly.</p><p>Tony shrunk deeper in fear and whined as more slick dribbled from his hole instinctively. A more dominant alpha was in his presence and his biology forced him to submit.</p><p>“Bruce! Wanda!” Natasha called out. She hugged Tony closer and uttered a guttural, possessive growl in warning to Thor.</p><p>Two more sets of footsteps were heard running into the kitchen. Wanda gasped and scrunched her nose at the flood of scents overwhelming her. Clint was busy trying to distract Thor from Tony and tried to push him to the door, but the God of Thunder wouldn’t budge. Between an omega in unexpected heat and two alphas about to tear each other’s throats apart, the team never had a quiet night to themselves!</p><p>“Okay, okay. I’ll take care of Thor- you go help Clint and Nat with Tony,” Wanda turned to Bruce with a focused determination in her eyes. Bruce turned to Wanda, his long stare still focused on the events unfolding around him. His mind whirred a mile a minute. But when he looked into Wanda’s gaze, he nodded, getting it together. He shuffled along the sides of the kitchen until he reached Tony and Nat.</p><p>Stepping boldly in front of Thor, Wanda started weaving her fingers intricately through the air. Swirls of her red magic began to cloud Thor’s sight and his entire body swayed unsteadily. Never breaking focus, Wanda continued her spell as Thor stumbled on his feet, flailing out his arms to grab blindly at something stable. It was only a few more seconds until Wanda directed him to a kitchen chair where he collapsed not a moment later, snoring deep in sleep.</p><p>Nodding to herself, she turned back to her teammates. They all exchanged dumbfounded glances as Nat, Bruce and Clint huddled around Tony to comfort him. Wanda shrugged, non-committedly.</p><p>“What? It’s just a simple sleeping incantation. It should knock him out for a good amount of hours while he dreams <strong>good things</strong> this time, I <em>promise.</em>”</p><p>She held her palms up as a sign of peace, her gaze truly sincere.</p><p>Wanda knew that after Ultron, she’d need to work to build trust between her teammates. This was the first time she’d ever had to use her magic since Sokovia, so it was still a significant adjustment for the team.</p><p>However, Natasha thankfully averted the attention from Wanda, shooting her a comforting smile, but looked back on Tony. He was more at ease now that Thor was asleep and contained.</p><p>“Okay. Bruce, you and Clint get my bed ready upstairs with enough medicine and snacks and water. Wanda, I’m gonna need you to stay down here and get everything cleaned up, okay? I’m sorry, Sweetheart.”</p><p>Wanda leaned over and pecked Nat on the cheek, “It’s okay, Hon. Go on now and take care of Tony.”</p><p>Clint and Bruce hauled ass upstairs while Nat trailed after slowly, carrying Tony bridal-style and clutching him protectively to her chest. She continued whispering soft, sweet nothings.</p><p>“Shh, shh… there we go now… shh… aw, such a good omega- yes! So sweet and brave and so smart!” she crooned, nuzzling his nose fondly. Tony blushed a dusty pink, but he purred happily and burrowed as close as he could to absorb her warm summer-scent. Elation washed over Nat as Tony’s breathing evened out and his calmed scent resonated around her.</p><p>She touched her forehead gently to Clint and Bruce once she got to her room, thankful for them setting it up so perfectly.</p><p>They both shuffled swiftly back out and closed the door, so Nat could get Tony settled. She was the only alpha he trusted, and was fully capable enough to take care of him.</p><p>Tony still squirmed on the mattress though, uncertain and shy. Nat would still have to undress him, because the heat had fully taken affect, so Tony wasn’t at all aware or capable of functioning on his own. His mind fought to stay conscious and alert, but it was no use. He squirmed and sniffled helplessly, whimpering in shame.</p><p>Natasha shushed him gently, placing her hand oh his cheek once more, softly caressing his face. She scooted next to him in the bed and helped him to sit up against the headboard. Tony’s head lolled on her shoulder. Nat directed him so that he could inhale her scent at her neck.</p><p>“There you are…shh, you’re safe now… you’re okay, Tony,” she whispered soothingly.</p><p>Her hand stroked his tummy rhythmically, applying gentle pressure to relieve the knots. Accompanied by Nat’s gentle massage weaving through his curls, her alpha scent relieved the burning under Tony’s skin.</p><p>It felt good.</p><p>A lazy smile appeared on his face as Tony found himself floating. He floated amongst the clouds. It all felt so soft and safe. Natasha’s summer scent cocooned him in the warm rays of the sun as he floated on cotton. Tony was drifting away, waiting for the stars.</p><p>Natasha sighed in relief. She then made quick work to undress him of his soiled clothes. Tony would never stop hating himself for this. The two of them were close, but it had never occurred that Natasha would see Tony in his most vulnerable form. He’d never let it go that his biology had gotten the better of him and that Nat had to do this.</p><p>Natasha rolled her eyes as she imagined the aftermath of Tony apologizing consistently for being so much trouble. But the team understood. And anyway, <em>this</em> is what Nat was built for. She was an alpha. She was the <strong>only</strong> capable alpha that Tony trusted and the only one who could also change her body to a male’s <em>'pillar and stones'</em>. Females were gifted (or cursed – whichever way you looked at it) to change their assigned reproductive system to suit their partner- if their partner was a fellow female, an omega or both.</p><p>To anyone, it would ultimately be the most unethical thing to do, but without Steve, Tony’s body was going haywire and he needed an alpha. Yes, it was weird. Yes, it was extremely intimate, but worse things could have come from this- Thor, for example, downstairs.</p><p>And Natasha wouldn’t be completely naked; it would <strong><em>definitely not</em></strong> be heat sex! <em>Oh <strong>no!</strong></em></p><p>She even shuddered at the thought of it.</p><p>Tony was beautiful, no doubt about it, but she would just be laying by his side – all he needed was an alpha’s knot. Most couples loved the foreplay during sex, but it was quite easy to build towards a knot.</p><p>Thankfully now, Tony was asleep, so that was a problem for later. And the mattress worked as pad/absorbent. You wouldn’t need to worry about messy bedding.</p><p>Tucking Tony in with the softest cotton blanket, she gave a kiss on his forehead and quietly slipped out the room.</p><p> </p><p>Downstairs, Wanda was packing up the last of the food when Nat came back down to the kitchen. She looked around, frowning.</p><p>“Honey, where’s Thor?”</p><p>Wanda turned around to peck her on the cheek, “I helped Bruce load him into the car. He’ll take Thor home.”</p><p>Nat sighed in relief. She collapsed into a chair, rubbing her face tiredly. Wanda sat down next to her and cradled Natasha's hands in hers, bringing them up for a gentle kiss.</p><p>Natasha’s eyes twinkled happily at the love Wanda showed her. She leaned over to kiss her tender and slow. A content hum bubbled out of Wanda and she moaned as the kiss deepened. They were completely unaware of an equally oblivious set of footsteps entering the kitchen at that moment.</p><p>Bruce gasped, blushing a deep, beetroot red as he stopped short in the doorway.</p><p>“<strong>Oh!</strong> Oh, goodness, I- I’m sorry- I didn’t know-“ the scientist cleared his throat awkwardly as Nat and Wanda broke away, smirking. Wanda went to squeeze Bruce good-naturedly in a bear hug, pecking him on his temple.</p><p>They all then made their way to the entry hall to say goodnight.</p><p>After waving Wanda goodbye, Bruce turned to Nat. She knew why he stayed longer to say goodbye. They both shared a look. Nat was equally as worried about Tony as Bruce was.</p><p>He sighed, rubbing his eyes.</p><p>“Nat, I... I honestly don’t know what to do.”</p><p>That made her heart collapse for a split second. They only knew so few people they could trust to help them. So if Bruce was uncertain, their options just became thinner.</p><p>He looked into her sharp stare, seeing how she tried to cover up her worry.</p><p>“Without Steve, I think his body is going into AD- Alpha Detachment. Because I remember Steve calling in only around the <em>end of each month,</em> saying he had to stay in because of Tony’s heat. But the fact that it’s come <em><strong>earlier</strong></em>…”</p><p>The scientist shook his head despondently, “What’s he been like, though? Since he came to stay here with you?”</p><p>She hated that question. And she hated the answer she had to give too.</p><p>Her face scrunched up as she groaned, frustrated.</p><p>“He’s actually been the complete opposite lately,” Nat replied, leaning against the front doorway, “Whenever he’d say something completely <em>Tony</em>, completely sarcastic? He’d just… just freeze over and go quiet. Like he was afraid of- of overstepping a line or some Alpha-Omega boundary. Like a proper little housewife omega.”</p><p>A pause. A fading-in quiet.</p><p>Nat would be lying if she said she wasn’t on edge. She couldn’t help her friend. And that was the worst thing that could ever happen: being useless.</p><p>Finally, Bruce spoke up. And what he said was worse than silence: “Tony is deeply ill.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you SOO SO much for everyone who still leaves kudos and comments on this series - it does make me feel good to know that people still like it! 💙 I don't really have an updating schedule, but I maybe have like 2 or three more chapters to post of this installment and then I'll plan a 3rd fanfic to this series, if you guys still want it. So please bear with me and stay tuned for the last run!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>